


Where's Your Nifty Mormon Trick Now?

by decsdumb



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, kevin is the worlds biggest tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decsdumb/pseuds/decsdumb
Summary: a mcpricely get together + a teasing kevin price





	Where's Your Nifty Mormon Trick Now?

          Connor awoke with a start, hearing a loud crashing in the kitchen. The hut tended to be chaotic but not usually _so early._ He groaned lazily and, not bothering to put on his uniform, walked out to see what had happened. _Why oh why had he spent so much time working in the church to be the mission leader_ , he had had it up to here with the supposed adults in this district, he still couldn't help but love them, though. To his surprise, instead of the whole district being in the kitchen with an elephant, it was just Elder Price standing over a pot of what looked like macaroni and cheese that has been dropped on the ground.

          “Good morning Elder, care to explain why you’re making mac and cheese at 5 am?”

 

          “Well, sims do it all the time so I figured I’d try to find out why. Turns out, I don’t have a high enough skill level in cooking.”

 

          Connor had never played the sims in his life so it was safe to say that this all sounded like insanity and he made a mental note to never buy the sims.

 

          “Ok, Elder, please clean this up, we don’t need more bugs than we already have,” Connor said, moving a hand to his head, _way too early for this._

 

          “On it, I’ll brew some coffee first, want some?”

 

          “You’re making coffee? God save us.”

 

          “Coffee doesn’t affect me much actually!”

 

          “I meant if you can’t make mac and cheese, I’m worried coffee might be the end of our mission.”

 

          “I’m offended, I’ll have you know, coffee takes no skill level at all to make.”

 

          Connor groaned again, _this boy is too much._

 

          “Just clean up your mess, please, Elder.”

 

          “No problem, and,” he winked, “call me Kev.”

 

* * *

 

 

          A week after the winking incident, as Connor has deemed it, he and Kev had been getting along fairly well, talking every day, really becoming close friends. It was weird, to say the least, Kev had flirty tendencies around him although it was probably just to mess with him, Kevin was openly bi at this point but was obviously not attracted to him.

 

          “Hey, Con!” _speak of the devil._

 

          “Hello Kev, what’s up?”

 

          “That was the most informal-formal sentence I’ve ever heard, “hello” followed by “what’s up”? See me after class, babe, I’ll teach you how to talk like a real person,” Connor was a blushing mess at this point, Kevin obviously took notice, smirking before continuing to speak, “anyways, I was just wanting to see how you’re doing, gotta take care of ya’ since you forget to do it yourself.” Connor swore Kev took pleasure in flustering him.

 

          “I’m quite alright,” no his voice didn’t crack, shut up, “and yourself?”

 

          “Are you Canadian? You seem too polite to be American, OH mY GOD ArE YOu A CAnADiaN SpY?!” Connor wanted to shoot Price and then himself at times.

 

          “How much coffee have you had today, Kev?”

 

          “I told you coffee doesn’t affect me,” _wait for it,_ “5 cups.” _there it is._

 

          “I’m officially cutting you down to 2 cups a day maximum and I will be letting the other Elders know to stop you if they catch you drinking more than your allotted amount.” Connor knew that Kevin was aware that “other Elders” mostly meant Arnold.

 

          “I take it back, you’re an evil Russian spy.”

 

          “Not all Russians are evil.”

 

          “Their spies are though, Con, don’t you realize those are the ones who got Trump elected?!” His voice drops to a fearful whisper, “ _Oh my god, were you one of them?_ ”

 

          “Did someone drug your coffee?”

 

          “High possibility.”

 

          “Okay let’s get you to bed.” Connor attempted to help the taller man up but was dragged down to the chair Kev was currently slouched in, their mouths so close he could feel the other breathing.

 

          “IM SO SORRY, OH MY GOD, THIS IS WRONG, I NEED TO MOVE”

 

          “Oh Connor, this is so very right.”

 

          Before Connor can question him, he feels a pair of lips on his, he’s frozen in shock but gets the common sense to start moving his damn mouth before Kevin gets scared. They stay like that for a while until Kevin licks Connors bottom lip and it’s over for Connor, he’s so done for, he allows entrance while still in shock that this is even happening. Kevin pulls away from his lips just enough so that they aren’t kissing anymore and before Connor can protest, he says in a soft, husky voice,

 

          “ _Where’s your nifty Mormon trick now?_ ”

          


End file.
